Harry Potter and the Looking Glass
by Iggy Marauder
Summary: Post series Harry Potter is sitting by the lake when he sees a white rabbit in a coat hop into the tunnel beneath the Whomping Willow. Draco Malfoy sees as well, and when they investigate, they accidentally plunge through a looking glass... HP/DM
1. Through the Looking Glass

**Harry Potter and the Looking Glass**

**Author: OxyG**  
**Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Rated: M  
Disclaimer: not mine. wouldn't put this is it was.**

Harry Potter had defeated the Dark Lord. His mind was still reeling from the event. He felt...empty, almost. That had been his quest for years, and he couldn't believe it was over.

Sitting by the lake, he heard scurrying behind him, and turned to see...

He blinked, rubbing his eyes under his glasses, and looked again. No, that really was a white rabbit dressed in a black coat. He had a monocle, and a pocket watch he was fearfully glancing at. Then he hopped towards the Whomping Willow and disappeared down the tunnel that led to the cellar of Honeydukes.

He sat there, wondering if perhaps he was hallucinating. Then he stood and went to the disgruntled tree, finding Draco Malfoy striding there as well.

"Oi, Potter! Was that white rabbit your doing?"

Harry stared at the platinum blond boy, walking towards him while giving the tree a wide berth. He shook his head, casting a quick spell at the knot in the trunk right above the hole, stilling the willow. Malfoy sneered at him but strode forward, his curiosity overtaking his animosity towards the Chosen One.

Said Chosen One followed the ex-Death Eater, peering into the hole. His eyes widened in confusion as he found himself looking into a mirror. Malfoy was frowning.

"I swore I saw the rabbit go down here." He reached a pale hand out to touch the mirror, jerking it back with a gasp as the surface rippled.

"Bloody hell," Harry muttered. He shifted to get a better look, causing Malfoy to turn and curl his lip up. The sudden shift in his weight, in turn, made his grip slip and he fell straight through the mirror.

Harry gasped and jumped in with out a second thought.

Malfoy was screaming, and Harry grabbed onto him, pulling him out of the way as a tableau flew past them. They were in a tunnel of bright blue and white light, zooming downwards (or was it upwards? Maybe sideways? Harry felt no gravity at all, and was getting nauseous) towards a blinding white point, which was rapidly growing. Objects and the occasional animal zoomed by, and Harry dodged them fairly effectively.

"Potter! This is all your fault! If I die I swear to Merlin I'll bloody haunt you for the rest of your pathetic life!"

"Shove it, Malfoy!"

Then the white light engulfed them, bleaching Harry's sight.


	2. Welcome to Wonderland

**Harry Potter and the Looking Glass**

Harry groaned, rolling over in the soft grass beneath him. He took a deep breath, relaxed and slightly giddy for some reason. Opening his eyes drowsily, he looked at the canopy of the trees so very high up. Giggling, he looked to his left, finding Malfoy just waking as well. He giggled again.

Malfoy rolled his silver eyes toward him, coughing as a puff of bright purple smoke rolled over his face. Then he began to giggle as well.

A voice cut through their laughter. "Who are you?" Harry blinked slowly as a green man with antennae loomed over him, sucking from a thin pipe and blowing that purple smoke in his face.

"I'm Harry Potter," he said through his chortles. "And this is Draco Malfoy."

The green man arched an eyebrow, and opened his mouth to say something when a soft and dangerous voice called out from the trees, "Leave them to me, Caterpillar."

Harry guffawed. "Caterpillar? He's not a..." He sat up and twisted to look at the green man, and found that, indeed, the man had a caterpillar body from his waist down. He sucked languidly on the tube, which Harry saw was connected to a large hookah pipe. He just giggled some more, and swiveled his head when the voice spoke again.

"Oh, Caterpillar, you had to hit them up." He watched in awe as two golden eyes floated in the air, a grin stretching beneath them, teeth sharper than they should have been. Slowly, a pale face decorated by whisker marks and a swirl dipping from his left eye began to materialize. Pink-rooted and purple-tipped hair, along with purple-rooted, pink-tipped cat ears, followed, and a form lounging on the branch became visible. With a sharp swish, as if shaking the invisibility off, a pink and purple striped tail came into view.

Jumping from the branch, he stretched as he sauntered towards them, giving the two wizards a lazy smile. Then he turned back to the now slumped Caterpillar, who looked a bit put out.

"Chesh," he bemoaned, "Must you always ruin my fun?"

The cat-man, Chesh, let his grin grow sharp. "I let you have your fun with Alice, and you terrified her." The Caterpillar rolled his green eyes, antennae drooping.

"Where are we?" Malfoy muttered, standing and swaying. Harry followed suit, his head spinning from whatever the Caterpillar had blown in his face.

Chesh grabbed them by their forearms, claws digging slightly into their skin. He lead them away through the trees, into a dimmer part of the forest. Slowly but surely, Harry's head was clearing.

"Dammit, Potter," Malfoy growled from the other side of Chesh. The cat-man looked between them, golden eyes flashing and his grin (which Harry was realizing was ever-present it seemed) quirking upward a bit. "Bloody hell, this is your fault. Where the hell am I?" he snarled, turning his wrath on Chesh.

They stopped, and Chesh's tail waved lazily back and forth. Harry, finally taking in the rest of his appearance, found him wearing tight, black leather pants and a pink and purple striped shirt, accompanied by matching arm warmers. "Welcome to Wonderland, Harry and Draco," he said in his silky voice. Now that Harry had come down from his impromptu high, he shivered at the underlying danger laced in the man's voice.

"Where's Wonderland?" Harry asked. Golden eyes swiveled towards him, pupils dilating and contracting at a rapid pace, like a cat.

"Here, there, and everywhere. We are hither and thither, we are everywhere and nowhere."

Draco snorted. "How very informative."

Chesh grinned. "Indeed. Now, why are you here?"

"We followed a white rabbit," Harry said. Suddenly, Chesh's face dropped.

"The White Rabbit, you say?" He fell into thought, tail flicking back and forth angrily. "Well, that is indeed a surprise."

Grinning at the two, he beckoned them, leading them deeper into the forest.


	3. Mad Tea Party

**Harry Potter and the Looking Glass**

Large, towering flowers began to sing as the three young men went past. Harry had a flash of a Beatles song run through his head, and began singing it under his breath.

_"Cellophane flowers of yellow and green, towering over your head...Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes, and she's gone..."_

"Bloody hell, you've gone batty already, Potter."

Harry just grinned, and Chesh shot him a smile. "I'm sorry, Malfoy, if the Beatles are awesome."

Chesh flicked his tail, smirking. Then he pushed a chunk of huge bright green grass out of the way, revealing a lively, colorful table. Cups upon cups and saucers upon saucers and teapots upon teapots filled the long piece of furniture, and at the far end sat a boisterious blond man in an outrageously large green top hat, a matching green suit clinging to his form. A large hare sat to one side, brown fur a few shades lighter than his suit and smaller hat, and on the other side sat a lovely blond girl, dressed in a white, black, and light blue dress, one long blond lock shooting up and curling above her head, as if held by magic. They all sat sipping their tea, conversing and laughing.

Chesh ushered them through and grinned at the group. "Oh Alice, we have some newcomers."

The girl - Alice - turned her icy blue eyes onto Harry and Draco, smiling briliantly. "Oh hello Chesh! Come have some tea! Oh, and you two as well!"

The blond man chuckled. "Excuse my dearest sister. She's a little enthusiastic."

Alice slapped her brother's arm. "Hush up, Alex! There haven't been newcomers since I came here, and I'm not even a newcomer!"

Harry was barely paying attention. He was staring around in awe.

"This is _the _Wonderland!"

All heads turned to him, curious. His face flushed and he said, "Well, er, I used to sneak some of the books my cousin had when he was done with them, and one of them was _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland..._and there was a movie about it, too..."

Alice rolled her eyes and waved her hand. "Oh, psh, I shouldn't have told that Reverend Dodgson anything about Wonderland. Turned it topsy turvy and round about, he did. No matter, we'll set this all right."

Harry nodded, sitting down to tea. Draco sat next to him, slightly wary of all these things. Just as the blond reached for a teapot, a small sleepy eyed dormouse stretched out of the top, yawning. Draco gave an undignified squeak and jumped back.

The Dormouse leaned over the edge and smacked his lips. "'Lo, Alice...wha'd I miss?"

The March Hare snorted. "Everything, Dormie. Just like always." He was met by silence, as the small creature had fallen asleep again.

"Is...are there more?"

The Mad Hatter, as Harry had come to recognize him, leant forward, blue eyes that matched Alice's dancing with mirth. "No, dear newcomer. Dormie is our only resident dormouse."

Chesh, sitting at Alice's side across from Harry, pouted, his ears drooping. "Oh, Maddie, why'd you tell him? I wanted to see him squeak some more!"

Alice yanked The Cheshire Cat's tail, earning a yowl and making the pink and purple creature slosh his tea into The March Hare's face. The large eared humanoid spluttered indignantly, and The Mad Hatter stood up, shouting, "Change places!"

Harry scrambled out of his seat, jumping the table and landing in Alice's chair, Maddie beside him and Chesh at the head of the table. On the other side of Maddie sat Alice, and March had moved over one spot to Harry's chair. They turned expectantly to Draco, who scowled, especially displeased at how easily Harry was slipping into this world. He got up and walked gracefully to The March Hare's abandoned seat, sitting down and pouring some non-Dormouse tea into his cup.

Chatter started back up, Harry finding himself very at home in the strange and bizarre place. He knew something would happen around him - something big, obnoxious, and most probably life-threatening, as per usual - but for now let the peace settle into his body. No matter how strange, how curious.


End file.
